


i'll kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me

by Zoadgo



Series: Smutember 2017 [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mazikeen shows she cares through oral, Oral Sex, Somewhat dubcon if you count one glass of scotch and being upset as dubcon, mentions of dan, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: For Smutember Day 11 : Hurt/Comfort





	i'll kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this can be interpreted as moderate dubcon. That's because Chloe is upset at the start of this fic and has consumed some amount of alcohol. But Mazikeen does get clear consent from her at multiple points, and there's no intention of exploitation, so read on if you're okay with that!

Chloe always beats Maze home, and this is something Maze is entirely pleased with. After all, if her evening ended before Detective Chloe Decker, mom and all together far too responsible adult’s did, Maze would consider it an absolute failure of a night. Still, she is mildly surprised when she swings by the flat before heading out one day and finds Chloe sitting in the living room in the middle of the afternoon, sans child or any apparent reason for her to be there rather than at work.

“Decker,” Maze calls from the doorway, and Chloe’s head jerks up with surprise. Had she not heard Maze come in? Maze likes the detective enough to know that she’s high strung enough that Maze should never have been able to walk in the front door without her noticing.

“Mazikeen.” The name is slightly drawn out, just this side of slurred, and Chloe sounds exhausted. It’s then, as she approaches, that Mazikeen notices the dregs of a glass of what seems to be scotch, set next to a pile of papers with signatures scrawled on the bottom of them.

Maze stalks across the floor towards Chloe slowly, as Chloe pushes herself more upright on the couch and drags a hand over her face, doing nothing to erase the telltale signs of old tears. Chloe begins to reach for the papers, but Mazikeen kneels in front of her and gently puts a hand on her outstretched wrist. Chloe stills in her attempt to tidy or perhaps hide the papers, and Maze gets enough information from the first few lines in order to turn to face her housemate fully, one hand still on Chloe’s wrist and the other going to rest on her knee.

“Do you want me to kill him?” Maze asks, with all the sincerity of a demon who is no stranger to death. When Chloe fails to respond right away, tears welling in her eyes again, Maze sets her jaw and nods, pushing herself to her feet, “I’m gonna kill him.”

“No, no.” Chloe mumbles, grabbing Mazikeen’s wrist with a heavy sigh, “This is- it’s for the best. Right?”

“Well, if you’re asking me-”

Chloe was apparently not asking her, as she cuts Maze off, “Unless it’s all my my fault, you know?” Chloe drops Maze’s wrist in order to reach for her almost empty glass, and Maze kneels in front of her. Despite how their friendship started, Maze is desperately protective of Chloe now, and she’ll be damned if she lets Chloe wallow in depression like this alone. “It probably was my fault. Dan’s a great guy, and I- I just couldn’t be what he wanted. I was to caught up with work, and Trixie, and I just-”

“Alright, scotch makes you a depressing drunk, making a note of that.” Maze interrupts the rant and carefully takes the glass from Chloe, who hardly resists, just slumps more firmly into the arm of the couch.

“I just- I can’t stop thinking, what if there was something I could have done different?” Chloe gestures with an open hand and then stares at it, as if in it she could be holding the answer to her failed marriage. 

Maze grits her teeth and wishes for someone to punish. Watching Chloe wallow in a self imposed hell when she’s confident that Chloe did nothing at all to deserve it makes bile rise in her throat, and she wants to do something. She’s never been any good with words beyond cruel taunts, and since Chloe shot down her idea of killing the man who caused her pain - unwittingly or not - Maze is out of ways to help. All she’s ever been good at is punishment and sex, and-

“Chloe,” Maze asks, her voice low and her hands inching a slight bit higher, from Chloe’s knees to her thighs, “Do you want to forget about him?”

“If only it were that easy.” Chloe shakes her head sadly, apparently oblivious to Maze’s hands or her subtle offer. So Maze tries less subtle, pushing herself up so her face is at more of a level to Chloe’s as Chloe’s brow creases in evident confusion.

“I can help you.” Maze bites her lip slightly, the way that humans find attractive, and slides her hands further up Chloe’s thighs, “I promise you won’t be thinking about him.”

“Oh.”

Maze wants to take advantage of that soft noise, of the way Chloe’s lips sit slightly parted in surprise, but she doesn’t. Only for Chloe would she ever restrain herself, and she does her damndest to do so now. Maze’s blood heats as she catches Chloe’s eyes flickering to her lips.

“Maze, I- I don’t want pity or anything.” Chloe stammers, and Maze moves ever so slightly closer.

“Chloe?” 

“Yes?”

“Just tell me yes,” Maze punctuates the sentence with a slow lick of her lips, “or no.”

Chloe takes a moment, worrying her lower lip between her teeth, and Maze wants nothing more than to rescue it with her own. But she holds very _very_ still and clings to the concept that, even if Chloe says no, she’s been successful in distracting her from the Dan-saster for a little bit. Chloe draws in a deep breath, just a little shaky, and Maze watches how it causes her chest to rise and fall with great interest.

“Yes.” Chloe barely breathes the word, and Maze grins, predatory and triumphant. She would have respected a no, of course, but she realizes in that moment she wants this for more reasons than just to distract her friend. She wants Chloe, wants to taste her and make her feel as good as she deserves to feel.

Maze closes the scant distance between their lips in a heartbeat. She tastes the ghost of liquor on Chloe’s lips and chases it with her tongue, urging the kiss deeper. Chloe’s mouth opens softly beneath hers with a sigh, and Maze’s heart constricts painfully. She takes her time, slowly tangling their lips together and stealing quick breaths from Chloe.

Maze slides her hands up to Chloe’s hips, sneaking under her shirt and curving around her sides. Her skin is smooth and warm, traced with only a few scars, and Maze drinks in the feel of it as she traces her lips over Chloe’s jaw and down her neck. Chloe gasps lightly as Maze lightly traces up her ribs, bunching up Chloe’s shirt and leaning away from her just long enough to pull it off and discard it. 

Maze makes quick work of Chloe’s bra and drops her mouth to the pale skin of her breasts. She sighs hot air over them, watching goosebumps spring up in the wake of it. Slow and deliberate, Maze brings her hands to cup Chloe’s breasts as she hovers her mouth just above the most sensitive part of them. She closes the distance for just a bare moment, giving a quick lick to one of Chloe’s nipples and delighting in the way Chloe’s breath catches in her throat.

“Please,” Chloe sighs, and Maze is more than happy to oblige. She closes her lips over the sensitive nub, sucking it into her mouth and laving it with her tongue. Chloe rewards her with a small, breathy moan, and Maze releases her nipple in order to favour the other with the same attention. She leans back with a grin, tweaking the hardened nubs with her thumbs and drawing another gasp from Chloe.

Maze ghosts her hands down over Chloe’s sides, dragging the back of her nails softly over the skin until they bump against the waistband of Chloe’s pants. She teases beneath it with her fingers, dragging her gaze away from the enticing view of the detective’s bare torso in order to look at Chloe’s face.

“Yes?” Maze asks, tucking two finger below the button of Chloe’s pants and tugging slightly. She won’t take advantage of her friend, won’t risk doing something Chloe will regret. Plus, there’s something so unbelievably hot about making the normally composed woman ask her to be fucked.

Chloe nods, and Maze reaches up, catching her chin in her grip and making her look into Maze’s eyes. “Say it.” Maze’s words fall somewhere between a request and a demand.

“Yes,” Chloe almost moans, and Maze leans in to kiss her again, quickly. She then drops to her knees, pulling Chloe forward on the couch so that her thigh are on either side of Maze.

Maze rests her elbows on Chloe’s thighs as she undoes her pants and slowly slides them down, with a little help from Chloe arching so that Maze can get them between her and the couch. She discards them somewhere behind her, out of sight and out of mind along with Chloe’s shirt and bra. For the moment, however, Mazikeen leaves Chloe’s panties in place, as offensive as the grey cotton underwear is to Maze’s fashion sense.

Maze places an open mouthed kiss on Chloe’s hip and presses her thumb to the core of her, feeling the somewhat damp nature of the cotton and grinning against Chloe’s skin. She rubs Chloe through her underwear, dragging her thumb firmly along the line of her teasingly. She pulls her mouth along the soft skin of Chloe’s lower stomach, pressing her lips just above the elastic waist and sneaking her tongue out to taste the sweat on her skin. Mazikeen strains a satisfied groan low in her throat, the hellfire within her burning strong and hot.

Chloe almost whines as Maze makes another slow stroke of her thumb, and she takes that as a sign to carry on. Pulling the crotch of the fabric to the side, Mazikeen drops her head lower. She takes in the sight of Chloe for one delectable moment before leaning forward and licking a slow, hot line up the center of her. Chloe gasps and her hips buck to Maze’s mouth as the taste of her, tangy and salty, spreads on Maze’s tongue.

Maze makes slow passes of her spread tongue for a moment, simply delighting in the feel and taste of Chloe’s pussy. Then she spears her tongue and delves it within Chloe, earning another desperate roll of Chloe’s hips. Encouraged, Maze curls her tongue within Chloe, thrusting it and chasing the most potent flavour of her at its source. 

“Fuck, Maze, please,” Chloe begs inarticulately, squirming, and Maze holds her hips soundly in place with her free arm. She digs her tongue impossibly further within Chloe, the heat of her slick muscles like the best parts of hell. 

With a little maneuvering, Maze manages to get the thumb of the hand holding Chloe’s underwear out of the way on her clit, rubbing little circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Chloe chokes out a moan at that, and Maze can feel her walls quake with desire. She’s not far off, and Maze urges her towards her climax with clever twists of her tongue and firm flicks of her thumb.

Chloe pants out a string of breathless curses, and Maze is actually somewhat surprised at how much effort she has to exert in order to hold her hips down as her orgasm draws nearer. Maze devours her eagerly, taking in every little moan and twitch of muscles as an intense, personal victory. Her blood pumps hot in her veins, triumphant at making Chloe fall apart, and at making her feel good. Mazikeen has always been good at sex, but it’s still feels good to be so evidently successful.

When Chloe comes, she covers her mouth with a hand to smother her cry. Mazikeen continues her efforts as Chloe trembles around her, until her hips fall against the couch, relaxed and totally spent. Mazikeen drops her hand and gives Chloe a few more soft licks, soothing the sensitive flesh as she catches her breath. Maze places Chloe’s underwear back in place and sits back on her heels for a moment, dragging her gaze over Chloe and drinking in the detective’s completely wrecked, post orgasmal state.

Maze smiles, proud of herself. She did a good job here, in the relaxed curves of Chloe’s body and the blissful smile on her lips. And any time that Chloe needs another distraction, she’ll be more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for ages, based on the Halestorm song I got the title from. Halestorm is a gr8 band for Mazikeen, btw. Anyway, hope you guys liked it, an feel free to talk to me [on tumblr!](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
